1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to biomechanical fasteners for use with mechanical surgical instruments, electro-mechanical surgical instruments and energy-based surgical instruments and systems.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments used in open and minimally invasive surgery are limited in their ability to sense and/or control conditions and/or parameters and factors critical to effective operation. For example, conventional surgical instruments cannot measurably detect the amount or degree of formation of the fastener(s) deployed therefrom in order to ascertain whether said fastener(s) are under-formed, over-formed or properly formed.
Proper formation of the fasteners is an important factor in tissue stapling. For example, if the fasteners are under-formed, the tissue secured thereby may not be compressed sufficiently in order to heal efficiently and properly. If the fasteners are over-formed, the tissue secured thereby may be over compressed and result in inefficient healing of the same.
Additionally, the determination of proper fastener formation is dependent upon the particular characteristics of the tissue being fastened. For example, if relatively thinner tissue or relatively highly vascular tissue is being fastened, then it may be desirable for the fasteners to be formed by a relatively greater degree. Likewise, if relatively thicker tissue or relatively less vascular tissue is being fastened, then it may be desirable for the fasteners to be formed by a relatively lesser degree.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide surgical instruments and/or systems that employ biomechanical fasteners and the like which provide an indication of proper fastener formation for particular surgical procedures and/or for particular tissues which are to be fastened.